


Miscellaneous Clone Headcanons

by milliusprime



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Clone Troopers - Freeform, Clones, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, M/M, gender neutral reader, miscellaneous, random headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:13:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27080986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milliusprime/pseuds/milliusprime
Summary: A Small Ensemble of any random clone headcanons that aren't long enough to be blurbs or oneshots.
Relationships: Clone Troopers/Reader, Clones/Reader
Kudos: 15





	Miscellaneous Clone Headcanons

Keeli, for sure, grunts and mumbles in his sleep, usually you aren’t awake to catch it though as he prefers to make sure you fall asleep first and he wakes up first. you’d woken up earlier than him, that day, the sunlight casting a shimmer through the cracks in the curtains; his skin glimmering almost gold, lines of stress dissipated in the bliss of sleep. you admire him for a moment, thanking the stars for this. 

Until you hear a whimper of your name, before he starts murmuring incoherently. Your curiosity piqued. 

Soft breathy laughs in an easy conversation - a dream. 

A dream about you - the realisation almost enough to take your breath away - he dreams about you. 

“gorgeous.” “caring.” “she’s perfect.”

you’re piecing the puzzle together; a clear conversation forming in your mind - but with who? 

“ _vod”_ Although you didn’t understand the language, you had heard Keeli use the word amongst his brothers too many times to count.

“I love her.”

Positive that your cheeks are rosy in a blush, you press a soft kiss to the captains cheek, whispering a small “and I love you.” to avoid waking him. Shuffling closer to Keeli, you allow yourself to fall asleep once more; safe in the comfort of his arms. 

(maybe that day he gets shipped off to Ryloth for some angst,, or not)


End file.
